


3:09 AM

by froot



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Cuddles, Digital World, Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froot/pseuds/froot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you ever think about the Digital World?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:09 AM

**Author's Note:**

> just a note that in this fic season 2 didn't happen, and that it just ended with them defeating apocalymon and that's it. it's just that fitted the fic better
> 
> i hope you like it even tho it's late and i'm tired and i'm running on hardly any sleep

3:09 AM.

Taichi couldn't sleep.  

His eyes open wide, his brain going wild as he took deep breaths.

He'd been awake for an hour, and he tried going back to sleep but that never worked with him. Once he was up, it would be like that for a while. Despite his many attempts to drift off.

His lover's arms wrapped tighter around his waist at numerous points while he was awake, he found it comforting to be reminded that the blonde was still there. Right beside him.

"Tai would you just go to sleep already." Yamato grumbled into the back of Taichi's neck.

Tai involuntarily shivered as Matt's hot breath tickled the nape of his neck. 

"Do you ever think about the Digital World?" Tai breathed, nervously.

It had been 10 years since Apocalymon was defeated, and the eight digidestined had returned to their homes. It had been weird, to return to their own world and leave the beings they had become so close to. They were happy, both worlds finally saved and the major threat had been dealt with. However they had to leave, and Tai that day lost his best friend. That's how each of them felt. They had promised to see each other again, yet much to their dismay their connection to the world was now lost for what seemed forever.

The gang were still close, but at the ages of 20, they had all scattered off, going to university or exploring the world.

Joe was off studying at a prestigious medical school in the USA, while Mimi had been travelling around the world. _Obviously_ she had to make sure to send everyone postcards so they knew just how much fun she was having. Izzy was working for a major computer manufacturer in Japan, and had moved up the ranks pretty quickly. Sora decided to stay and study at Kyoto University which her father works at and does a multitude of subjects, as she says she wants to keep her options open. Kari and Takeru were still studying at high school, which just left Taichi and Yamato.

Yamato had stuck with his band, and they were taking off. They were progressively growing more popular, and Taichi was thrilled for him. Taichi was studying at the same university as Sora, and he was studying a few subjects just like her as well, because he hadn't a clue what he wanted to do.

"Sometimes, do you?" Matt mumbles.

Taichi had found himself thinking about the place he once loved, a lot lately. He could remember it so vividly, the adventures they had their, the many friends they had made, the breathtaking surroundings. He remembered everything down to the last detail.

"Yeah, I remember everything. I can't stop thinking about it lately. It seems like a dream it was so long ago." Tai replies, his voice wavering a little at the end.

The memories of the times they had seemed to just wash over Tai all of a sudden. It was a shock to the system, he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He missed it.

Yamato could feel Tai's body gently rocking from the sobs and he held the brunette closer to himself. Although this only made him cry harder, Tai turned around and buried his face into the man's neck. The blonde stroked soothingly along Tai's arm as he cried.

"Do you think we will ever get to go back, ever get to see them again?" Tai whispered, not knowing if Matt heard him.

Yamato let out a soft sigh and smiled.

"Of course we will, I mean we at least deserve that for saving that damn world." Yamato said, chuckling lightly.

Tai didn't seem to perk up at this however. So he took the brunette's chin in his hands and brought it up so their eyes were locked on one another's.

"I promise you we will go back there. Not just us, but the whole gang. We'll go see Agumon and Gabumon and all the rest of them. Don't you worry, okay?" Yamato whispered to his boyfriend.

Tai smiled, nodding his head at him. 

"Now go to sleep, it's fucking 3 in the morning you moron." Matt complained as he wrapped his arms around his lover and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> yes ok so I'm so excited for the next series of digimon where the original 8 return i am SO excited ok


End file.
